Les petites histoires d'Atlantis
by Gwenetsi
Summary: [Recueil d'OS] Que se passe-t-il sur la cité en dehors des missions ? Aujourd'hui :"J'ai une bonne et une mauvaise nouvelle, annonça Jennifer. La bonne, c'est que les effets de l'aphrodisiaque sont temporaires. La mauvaise... ils vont encore durer vingt-quatre heures." Il leur faut juste tenir jusque là !
1. La règle numéro trois

**Titre :** Les petites histoires d'Atlantis

**Auteur :** Gwenetsi

**Disclaim****er : **L'univers et les personnages de Stargate ne sont pas ma propriété.

**Note de l'auteur :** Même si je qualifie la fic de recueil d'OS, dans la mesure où il n'en existe que deux, je ne suis pas sûre que le terme soit vraiment approprié. ^^' J'espère simplement vous faire passer de bons moments.

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Cet OS se situe au début de la saison 4 (allusion aux Travellers). **

**J'ai repris une idée que j'avais développée dans **_**Les Trois Règles du SGC**_**, sur le quartier SG-1****, qui se déroule juste après la saison 5 (la cité est sur Terre). Il n'est pas nécessaire de connaître pour comprendre et apprécier. Quant à ceux qui connaissent, vous allez savoir comment Sheppard a compris de façon concrète ce que lui avait enseigné Lorne.**

* * *

**La règle numéro trois**

.

Le colonel John Sheppard baissa les yeux, mal à l'aise. Il déglutit difficilement avant d'oser poser la question.

- Pour quelle raison vouliez-vous me voir, colonel ?

Samantha Carter conservait un air parfaitement neutre. C'était assez déstabilisant. Sa voix était tout aussi calme quand elle déclara :

- Vous voulez dire pour laquelle des trois raisons, je suppose ?

John se crispa. C'était encore pire que ce qu'il pensait. Tentant de rester impassible, il n'eut aucun mal à comprendre quelles fameuses raisons l'avaient amené devant la dirigeante de l'expédition.

.

Il y avait d'abord la numéro une. Deux jours jours plus tôt, il quittait le dernier la tour nord en comptant l'argent qu'il venait de gagner, laissant derrière lui un mur recouvert d'impacts. En effet, le couloir B du deuxième étage était le lieu de rendez-vous de leurs après-midi lancé de couteau.

Cette activité était pratiquée clandestinement, depuis déjà deux ans terriens, par de nombreux membres de l'expédition. Il y était aussi question de tournois, de paris... Tout ça sans que le colonel Carter le sache, bien entendu. Ils se doutaient qu'elle ne le permettrait pas si elle le savait. Elisabeth n'avait pour sa part jamais été au courant.

.

Il se souvenait de la deuxième raison tout aussi parfaitement, c'était cette nuit. Il eut l'impression de revivre la scène.

Il avançait prudemment dans les couloirs, serrant dans une main un boîtier où clignotait un voyant lumineux.

- C'est pas vrai, s'énerva-t-il, où a-t-elle bien pu passer ! ?

Malgré son agacement, elle n'était toujours pas visible. Avisant des bruits de pas, il se dépêcha de rentrer dans une pièce et de refermer la porte. Il sortit son détecteur de vie et vit le point s'éloigner de lui avec soulagement. Toujours sur ses gardes, il repassa dans le couloir. Il étouffa un bâillement en reprenant sa route. Il était quatre heures du matin.

Il resta encore une heure à la chercher, puis décida de regagner ses quartiers. Il emprunta le téléporteur et quitta la zone.

Frustré, fatigué et en colère, il peina à se retenir de balancer la console contre le mur. McKay allait l'entendre ! Son appareil n'était pas au point. Il avait juste eu le temps de s'amuser deux petites heures avant de la perdre.

Techniquement, ce n'était pas la faute du scientifique, mais la sienne. Il n'aurait pas dû aller là-bas. La salle de la porte était à proscrire quand il jouait avec elle.

Enfin, c'était tout de même Rodney qui lui avait intégré une balise de localisation pour la retrouver en cas de pépin, pas lui. Ce n'était pas de sa faute si ça plantait.

Il lâcha une flopée de jurons. Il venait juste de l'avoir. Sa voiture téléguidée était toute neuve !

.

La troisième raison, il en avait discuté juste avant d'être appelé dans le bureau du colonel.

Rodney prit place près de ses amis au mess. Il avait l'air inquiet.

- Un problème Rodney, demanda Teyla.

- Quoi ? Non, non. Qu'est-ce-qui vous fait dire ça ?

- Vous n'arrêtez pas de regarder autour de vous, répondit Ronon.

- Je...

- Vous ? reprit Sheppard.

McKay fit un nouveau tour d'horizon avant de déclarer à voix basse.

- Elle sait.

Aucun d'eux ne comprit. Le militaire le questionna.

- Qui sait quoi ? Expliquez-vous McKay !

- Sam. Elle sait pour... enfin vous savez.

- Non, je ne sais pas.

Le scientifique baissa encore la voix.

- Elle sait qu'on a fouillé dans son bureau.

- Qui a pu faire ça ? interrogea Teyla surprise.

Rodney jeta un œil au colonel.

- John ! s'offusqua la jeune femme. Enfin qu'est-ce-qui vous a pris ?

- Je n'ai pas fouillé ! J'avais juste besoin de savoir ce qu'elle avait mis dans son rapport au sujet de Larin.

- Celle qui vous a enlevé ?

- Oui Ronon, celle-là.

- Pourquoi aviez-vous besoin de savoir ça ?

- Mais enfin Teyla, c'est évident !

- Non, ça ne l'est pas.

- Il voulait savoir si elle était d'accord avec l'alliance qu'il lui a proposé. Il veut la revoir. Il a le béguin pour elle.

- Hé !

- C'est la vérité.

.

John soupira. Bien sûr, ce n'était pas de grandes raisons, enfin excepté peut-être la dernière. Sauf qu'il s'agissait de celles de ces deux derniers jours seulement. Il n'en passait pour ainsi dire pas un sans qu'il fasse une connerie. C'était l'avis de tous sur Atlantis, mais pas du sien il allait sans dire. Et, bien que le colonel Carter fut à ce poste depuis peu, il en avait cumulé un nombre impressionnant. Largement de quoi transgresser la règle numéro trois.

Il releva la tête. Sam reprit.

- C'est moi qui ai trouvé votre voiture téléguidée. Elle est toujours dans mon bureau, de même que votre club de golf et votre balle de baseball.

Il constata que sa voix était étrangement calme. Trop calme ?

- Votre DVD de la finale du Super Bowl a été récupéré par les botanistes dans leur serre. Ils aimeraient d'ailleurs avoir une explication à ce sujet.

Elle se tut un instant et s'approcha de lui.

- Je n'apprécie absolument pas qu'on fouille dans mes affaires colonel, comprenez le bien. Le reste passe encore, ça non.

- Donc pour les impacts dans le mur...

- Je suis au courant de vos tournois depuis le premier jour. C'est moi qui ait fait interdire la zone lorsque vous y étiez pour éviter tout risque d'accident.

- Je suis désolé. Je n'aurais jamais dû regarder dans vos affaires.

- Vos excuses arrivent un peu tard.

Elle capta son regard. John se figea, il allait devoir assumer les conséquences de ses actes à présent.

.

Sheppard était assis au mess avec le visage du condamné. Autour de lui étaient regroupés Teyla, Ronon, McKay, le docteur Jennifer Keller et le major Lorne.

- Il paraît que vous allez faire un tour de toutes les planètes alliées, annonça Rodney.

- Il paraît.

- Pourquoi ? demande Jennifer.

- Carter est en colère contre moi, expliqua Sheppard.

- Vous avez tort colonel, rétorqua Lorne.

- Pardon ?

- Elle n'est pas en colère, juste un peu énervée. Si elle était vraiment en colère, vous seriez déjà à l'autre bout de la galaxie.

- Qu'est-ce-que vous en savez ?

- Parce que c'est déjà arrivé. Je vous l'ai dit, il ne faut jamais transgresser les règles du SGC et surtout pas la numéro trois.

- Même moi je le sais Sheppard, déclara McKay, il ne faut jamais mettre Sam en colère.

- Bon ça va, j'ai reçu le message.

- Ben on ne dirait pas vu ce que vous avez fait. Vous n'auriez jamais dû fouiller son bureau, ça a été la goutte d'eau qui fait déborder le vase.

- Oh ça va !

- Au fait, j'ai récupéré votre DVD du superbowll. Par contre, Sam refuse de me rendre la voiture, je n'ai que la console de commande.

- Soyez pas étonné, répliqua Lorne, c'est logique. Elle ne prendra pas le risque que le colonel puisse la récupérer, sans vous offenser monsieur.

- Rassurez-vous Lorne, rien ne peut m'atteindre.

- Parce que vous allez faire un tour sur toutes les planètes connues pour voir comment ça se passe ?

- Non Ronon.

- Alors pourquoi John ?

- C'est évident Teyla, expliqua Rodney, parce qu'elle lui a aussi confisqué son hélicoptère téléguidé.

* * *

**Verdict ?**


	2. L'aphrodisiaque

**Je ne pensais pas réussir à écrire de nouveau sur SGA, comme quoi l'inspiration est toujours la plus forte.**

**Cet OS se passe durant la saison 4. Je n'ai pas grand chose à en dire, à part souhaiter que vous l'appréciez.**

**Bonne lecture à tous !**

* * *

**L'aphrodisiaque**

.

- J'ai une bonne et une mauvaise nouvelle, annonça Jennifer. La bonne, c'est que les effets de l'aphrodisiaque sont temporaires. La mauvaise... ils vont encore durer vingt-quatre heures.

- Vous êtes sûre que ça ne va pas disparaître avant ? s'enquit Lorne.

- Oui, major, je suis sûre.

- Et l'antidote ? Tu ne peux pas faire un antidote ?

- Non, Rodney.

- Mais...

- Elle a dit non, McKay.

- Je ne vous ai rien demandé, major !

- On se calme, messieurs, tempéra le colonel Carter. J'ai conscience que la situation est assez...

- Catastrophique ?

- Inhabituelle, mais si chacun y met du sien, cette journée passera vite.

- Évidemment, ce n'est pas Radek qui est dingue de vous.

- Rodney, tempéra Teyla, Jennifer a été très claire. Les effets vont disparaître. Il suffit d'attendre. Restez loin de Radek d'ici là et il n'y aura pas de problème.

- Hum... toussota le docteur Keller, à ce propos...

- Un souci ?

- Eh bien, il serait plus sage que la personne qui est... sous le charme de chacun de vous...

- Sous le charme ? On aura tout entendu !

- Rodney !

- Cette personne, vous disiez, doc.

- Oui, major, cette personne doit rester près de vous. Tous ceux qui ont mangé le plat du mess ce midi...

- Sont des crétins !

- McKay, ça suffit !

- Merci colonel. Donc, je disais que vos _moitiés_ doivent rester près de vous. Leurs émotions sont exacerbées, ils risquent d'agir différemment de d'habitude. Il serait dangereux de les laisser sans surveillance. Et, puisqu'elles vont à tout prix chercher à rester près de la première personne qui est entrée en contact avec elle... au mieux, ajouta Jennifer après une hésitation, je pense que nous devons agir ainsi.

- Je sens que ça va être la plus longue journée de ma vie, soupira Lorne.

- À qui le dites-vous ! enchérit Rodney. Non mais qui a eu l'idée stupide d'utiliser cette épice dans les plats du mess ?

- Elle a été contrôlée, teint à préciser Jennifer. _Je_ l'ai contrôlée.

- Pas assez apparemment.

- Quoiqu'il en soit, coupa Sam, tout redeviendra normal demain soir. Il suffit de patienter.

- Survivre, corrigea Rodney. Ce qu'il faut faire, c'est survivre. Et je ne suis pas sûr qu'on y arrive.

.

- Colonel !

- John.

- Je suis content de vous retrouver ! Parce que ce midi on n'a pas pu finir notre conversation. Vous savez, au sujet de ces courses de voitures téléguidées que...

- C'est toujours non.

- Vous n'avez pas changé de parfum par hasard ? J'adore celui que vous portez. D'ailleurs, ce n'est pas la seule chose que j'adore chez vous.

- Si vous tenez à votre main, retirez-la immédiatement de l'endroit où elle se trouve !

.

- Radek, foutez-moi la paix !

- Où allez-vous ? Je peux venir ?

- Non.

- Mais le docteur Keller a dit que je pouvais venir avec vous.

- M'est égal. C'est non.

- S'il vous plaît Rodney !

- J'ai dit non !

- Je vous en prie !

- Qu'est-ce-que vous faites ? Relevez-vous !

- Je vous en supplie !

- Tout le monde nous regarde ! Levez-vous, bon sang !

- Rodneyyy !

- Mais... lâchez mes chaussures enfin ! Qu'est-ce-que vous faites ? Non, ne les embrassez pas !

.

- Colonel Caldwell...

- Appelez-moi Steven.

- Steven, restez où vous êtes.

- Comment puis-je vous admirer si vous êtes loin de moi, Jennifer ?

- Faites preuve d'imagination.

- Je ne fais que ça !

- Vous... Oh, colonel ! Cessez tout de suite de penser à... _ça_ !

- Trop tard.

.

- Vous n'aviez pas un rendez-vous, Ronon ? soupira Lorne.

- …

- Ça veut dire, non ?

- …

- Vous pourriez arrêter de me suivre ?

- …

- S'il vous plaît ?

- …

- Parce que je vais dans mes quartiers là.

- …

- Prendre une douche, me reposer...

- …

- Pourquoi vous souriez comme ça ?

- ...

- Enlevez tout de suite ce sourire de votre visage !

.

- C'est aimable à vous de nous rendre visite, monsieur Woolsey.

- C'est un plaisir, Teyla ! Tout ce qui a trait à vous est enchanteur ! Je me demande comment j'ai pu vivre avant de vous rencontrer !

- J'ai déjà quelqu'un dans ma vie, vous savez.

- Qu'importe !

- Le père de mon enfant n'apprécierait pas.

- Il n'est pas là. Excusez-moi, c'était déplacé.

- Pourriez-vous me laisser maintenant.

- Impensable ! De plus, le docteur Keller a dit...

- Juste quelques minutes. Je me rends aux commodités.

- Souhaitez-vous de l'aide ?

* * *

**Alors, qu'en pensez-vous ? Je sais que c'est court et que ça vole pas haut, mais vous avez aimé un peu quand même ?**


End file.
